


but it's better if you do

by yestoday



Series: adrenaline (nsfw) [3]
Category: UP10TION
Genre: A WARNING THAT THIS IS SO FULL OF SMUT, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, because I thought of another kink, smut: a sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 09:28:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8527828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yestoday/pseuds/yestoday
Summary: In which Jinwook loses his contacts and Wooseok loses his control.





	

**Author's Note:**

> To be completely honest, I personally love Jinwook in glasses.

One fine Monday morning, the UP10TION dorm is being turned upside down by a frantic leader in search of his prized possession.

 

"I could've sworn I left the case on the counter yesterday," Jinwook frets, scurrying around the small dorm. "Hwan-ah, are you sure you aren't wearing mine?"

 

"Yes, hyung," Hwanhee replies patiently for what has to be the fifth time. "We're several hundred degrees apart."

 

Jinwook stops in the middle of the living room and thinks. "Okay. We have dance practice in the afternoon. I can just wear my glasses and then go out tomorrow and get new contacts." He takes a deep breath and exhales. "Good plan, Jinwook."

 

"And that's why you're our leader," Sooil rolls his eyes, but his smile is affectionate as he hands Jinwook a water bottle before turning to herd the rest of the members out. 

 

"You kids better hurry up! Andy-hyung will have our hides if we're late again because Yeol stopped to chase a butterfly which turned out to be a moth."

 

"I thought it was a new species of incredibly large butterfly!" Dongyeol can be heard protesting as he and Hwanhee put on their shoes.

 

Jinwook waits until they're all leaving before he grabs his glasses from the coffee table and puts them on, blinking. He rarely ever wears them, having his contacts for the daytime and not needing to at night. But the wire frames still fit fine on his face, so he hopes he'll make it through practice okay.

 

Outside, there are two vans waiting. They usually split by age order, with the older five in one van and the younger five in the other van. Jinwook walks towards Minsoo and waits for Sungjun to clamber in.

 

"Seok-hyung! Wooseok-hyung, move," he hears Hwanhee whine. Curiously, Jinwook shifts to watch the sixth youngest member, their gazes locking by some sort of weird coincidence.

 

Wooseok blushes (like, actually legitimately turns red!) and breaks the eye contact, making sure to shove Hwanhee before he climbs into the other van.

 

Puzzled, Jinwook turns to climb into his own van. As he slides the door shut, he makes a mental note to ask Wooseok what was wrong later.

 

* * *

 

 

Practice goes by smoothly with only a few mishaps (a few of them off the beat, others forgetting a step) but nothing a little more practice couldn't fix. After all, they'd just learned the routine for their new comeback.

 

The ride home is silent, with Minsoo dozing off on Sooil's shoulder and Changhyun and Sungjun too tired to chatter as they normally would. Jinwook yawns, rubbing his eyes, thinking wistfully of a nice hot shower and a long nap.

 

When they all pile into the dorm, exhausted, Dongyeol and Hwanhee fall onto the floor in a heap and start snoring immediately. Jinwook ruffles their hair as he passes, knowing the two maknaes were being respectful and leaving the couch to the older members.

 

The couch is commandeered by Yein and Sungjun, while Changhyun and Gyujin head off into the kitchen to find a snack. Sooil busies himself switching on the lights and air-conditioning, while Minsoo sleeps propped against a wall. Wooseok, oddly enough, is nowhere to be found.

 

Jinwook shrugs it off and grabs his towel, heading into the shower first. They go by age order in this aspect too, but Jinwook always tries to take the shortest shower possible so the younger ones can go to sleep faster.

 

He finishes in ten minutes, toweling off as he steps out and calls for Sooil. Jinwook doesn't stick around after that, heading immediately into the room he shares with Minsoo.

 

Jinwook flops facedown onto the bed, pressing his face into the pillow. He's about ready to doze off when he feels hands on his hips.

 

"Jinwook-hyung," the intruder says, and Jinwook can recognize his voice anywhere, on the TV or over the radio or whispering into his ear in the wee hours of the morning.

 

"Yeah, Seok?" Jinwook sits up and Wooseok lets him, sitting cross-legged on the duvet.

 

Wooseok looks nervous for some reason. Wooseok never looks nervous. Jinwook is concerned already.

 

"What's wrong? Did something happen?" Jinwook inquires, trying not to sound like he's pushing too hard.

 

"I guess you could say that," Wooseok mutters. "Can you do me a favor, hyung?"

 

Jinwook nods, and complies when Wooseok asks him to close his eyes. He doesn't flinch when he feels warm fingers on his face, cool metal sliding over his ears.

 

Jinwook opens his eyes, vision cleared by the glasses now resting on his nose bridge, and finds Wooseok staring at him with a strange look on his face.

 

"What?" He asks, feeling a little self-conscious. Wooseok wore glasses too, but he always looked so much better in them than Jinwook did (in the elder's opinion, anyway).

 

"Nothing," Wooseok answers slowly, tongue darting out to swipe across his bottom lip. "I just really want to suck your dick right now."

 

Jinwook chokes on thin air, feeling a slight sense of deja vu. Wooseok just didn't have any tact, of course. God, his face was really hot.

 

"B-but why?" Jinwook asks, aware that it's a stupid question and not blaming Wooseok for rolling his eyes.

 

"Because you look good with your glasses on, dumbass, and I want you to fuck me," Wooseok says matter-of-factly.

 

"Yah, who are you calling dumbass? I'm your hyung!" Jinwook protests, and again doesn't blame Wooseok for rolling his eyes.

 

"Oh my god," Wooseok mutters, reaching out to push Jinwook onto his back and shifting forward to straddle his hips. He reaches behind him and extricates a bottle of lube from his back pocket, tossing it onto the pillow. 

 

"Where did you even get that?" Jinwook has to question it.

 

"Stole it from Yein," Wooseok says casually. Jinwook coughs violently.

 

" _Yein?_ Like, Seon Yein?"

 

"He's a lot less innocent than you'd think," Wooseok shrugs. "At least, if you hadn't ever walked in on him and Sungjun before."

 

Jinwook takes a little while to process this. Wooseok is getting impatient.

 

"Hyung," he complains, tugging at the bottom of Jinwook's shirt. "Do we really have to talk about Yeinnie and Junnie right now?"

 

Jinwook concedes this, reaching down to pull his shirt up over his head. Immediately after he tosses it to the side, Wooseok leans down to press their lips together. Jinwook relaxes into it, wrapping his arms around Wooseok's waist and sliding his hands up his back.

 

He presses his hips into Jinwook's, and the elder lets out a muffled gasp when he feels how hard Wooseok already is. How did that even happen? Maybe Jinwook should wear his glasses more often.

 

Wooseok backs off to remove his shirt, but when he tries to kiss Jinwook again, the smaller male uses all of his strength to flip him over onto his back, switching their positions. Without wasting any time, Jinwook slides his hand down to cup the bulge in Wooseok's jeans, eliciting a low hiss from the younger.

 

"I never knew you had a thing for glasses," Jinwook muses, absently pushing said glasses up when they were in danger of sliding down his nose bridge with one hand and deftly unbuttoning Wooseok's jeans with the other. His cock is tenting the fabric of his boxers, and Jinwook feels his face heat up and his mouth water just a tiny bit.

 

"I don't," Wooseok insists. "It's just... you look really good in  _them!"_ his last word comes out as a low groan as Jinwook mouths at the bulge in his boxers. Deciding that it isn't quite enough, Jinwook swiftly pulls down his boxers, leaning forward to press a kiss to the tip of Wooseok's erection.

 

"Fuck," Wooseok closes his eyes, his hand snaking down to entwine in Jinwook's hair as the elder opens his mouth and takes Wooseok inside it.

 

Jinwook quietly relishes the soft moans Wooseok makes, knowing it takes a lot to reduce him to this state. He works diligently at his task, his tongue sweeping over the head and his free hand wrapping around the base to help Wooseok finish faster.

 

To his credit, Wooseok doesn't buck up into Jinwook's mouth. He's got too much self-control, Jinwook thinks. So, with a rather obscene pop, he pulls off of Wooseok's dick, making the younger whine. "Jinnie-hyung!"

 

"Sorry baby," Jinwook soothes, and Wooseok blushes but scowls.

 

"Hyung, don't call me that, that's Junnie's pet name for Yeinnie," Wooseok makes an unimpressed face.

 

"What do you want to be called then?" Jinwook lifts an eyebrow at him, reaching for the lube.

 

Wooseok catches the action, and grins conspiratorially as he leans forward and kisses Jinwook's cheek. "You could call me your little slut." He offers, winking.

 

Jinwook flushes a deep red, something he's prone to do around Wooseok. He steels himself, and returns Wooseok's smirk. "Okay." He pops open the lube, pouring it on his fingers. As he reaches down Wooseok's body, he leans down and presses a kiss to Wooseok's temple.

 

The younger draws in a breath as Jinwook's fingers tease at his entrance, his legs spreading open to give him more room. "Hyung-"

 

"What is it, my little slut? You want hyung to fuck you open?" Jinwook murmurs into Wooseok's ear, enjoying the way his body shudders.

 

"Fuck, Jinnie-" 

 

Jinwook slides one finger into Wooseok without any warning, making him whimper at the stretch. "That's Jinnie-hyung, to you," he admonishes with a playful lilt to his tone. 

 

"J-Jinnie hyung," Wooseok corrects himself, letting out another low moan as Jinwook begins to pump his finger in and out. "Hyung, please-"

 

"Please what?" Jinwook grins, enjoying himself way too much as his other hand snakes down to curl around Wooseok's cock just as he adds another finger into Wooseok. The younger male under him lets out another soft whimper of protest, his hips jerking just slightly.

 

Jinwook times himself very carefully, aligning each pump of his fingers into Wooseok with a stroke of his cock. The resultant effect has Wooseok moaning 'hyung!' very loudly (too loudly, in fact, Jinwook should be concerned), which is music to the elder's ears.

 

"Think you can take one more, my little slut?" Jinwook is only half-teasing at this point. He's so hard and it's becoming really uncomfortable being confined in his sweatpants.

 

Wooseok makes another sound at the pet name, and Jinwook thinks that he loves it when Wooseok's plans backfire on himself.

 

Taking that as a yes, Jinwook slides his ring finger into Wooseok right as he carefully lets his other thumb caress the sensitive spot on the underside of his member. Wooseok's hips buck up inadvertently, and Jinwook grins.

 

"H-hyung, feels so good," Wooseok's eyes are squeezed shut, his fingers fisting the sheets. "Jinnie-hyung, want you to fuck me."

 

"What was that?" Jinwook pretends to frown, his fingers keeping a constant pace fucking into Wooseok while his other hand busies itself stroking his cock in time.

 

"Fuck, hyung please," Wooseok pleads, voice lower than usual. "Fuck me, hyung, I want-"

 

"What do you want, babe?" Jinwook keeps his voice neutral, though he's itching to just fuck Wooseok raw.

 

"Want your cock in me, want you to fuck me open hyung,  _please,"_ Wooseok is begging now, and Jinwook doesn't think he's ever heard anything sweeter. "Please hyung, please I need you now."

 

Jinwook feels the last of his control slip away. After making a quick mental note to definitely wear his glasses more often, Jinwook pulls his hands away from Wooseok (eliciting a short-lived protest) to rummage in the drawers for a condom. He's hyper-aware of Wooseok watching him through half-lidded eyes as he kicks his sweatpants off and rolls the condom on.

 

Wooseok reaches for him the moment he's done, fingers guiding his cock to his entrance. 

 

"Hyung if you don't fuck me now I'm never gonna come," Wooseok whines. Jinwook laughs at that, then in one quick stroke, buries himself inside Wooseok.

 

Wooseok hisses, reaching out to grab onto Jinwook's shoulders. The elder allows him to, ignoring his nails digging into his skin, as he strokes Wooseok's dick comfortingly, helping him through it. 

 

"Fucking hell you feel good," Jinwook mumbles as he presses his lips to the skin at Wooseok's neck. He feels rather than hears the breathy laugh that vibrates through Wooseok.

 

"Are you gonna finish already, Jinnie?" Wooseok teases, one eye cracking open as he breathes through the stretch. "You're getting old."

 

Jinwook huffs, fingers circling around the base of Wooseok's cock and squeezing hard. He's rewarded for his efforts with a quiet groan, a shift of hips. "Do you not want me to fuck you, then? Because I could leave-"

 

"No, no," Wooseok says hurriedly, his legs wrapping around Jinwook's waist and hooking together at his back. "You stay right here and fuck me senseless."

 

As appealing as the thought is, Jinwook has one line left. "How presumptuous of you, telling your hyung what to do," he teases.

 

Wooseok glares at him, though the effect is minimized because his legs are still wrapped around Jinwook. "Jinnie hyung!" he whines.

 

Jinwook pulls out and drives back in, slamming into Wooseok and making him cry out. Without giving him time to catch his breath, the leader begins a harsh pace fucking into Wooseok, hands gripping onto his waist. Wooseok cants his hips upwards to meet his thrusts, moans slipping out of his open mouth. He moans particularly loudly when Jinwook hits his spot, so the elder starts aiming for that spot, while his hand slides from his waist to wrap around Wooseok's length.

 

Wooseok comes in a few minutes from the combination of all the sensations he's feeling. His come splatters onto Jinwook's bare chest, and the sight makes him clench around Jinwook. The elder finishes only a few seconds after that, dropping his head onto Wooseok's shoulder and letting out a low groan.

 

Jinwook stays there for a few more moments before Wooseok's pushing him off, complaining that he's heavy. Jinwook rolls his eyes but complies, sliding out of Wooseok and tying off the condom. He uses his shirt to wipe the fluid off his chest and Wooseok's skin. The younger reaches for him when he's done, and Jinwook automatically wraps his arms around Wooseok's waist, letting him curl up into his side.

 

Jinwook is just dozing off when there's a loud knock on the door.

 

"Are you two done fucking each others' brains out yet?" Minsoo yells. "I think Dongyeol and Hwanhee are traumatized."

 

Jinwook feels compelled to ask. "What about Gyujin?"

 

"He's laughing!" 

 

Wooseok sits up, scowling. "Go Minsoo."

 

"Leave him alone," Jinwook chides. "You did jump me because you couldn't control your hormonal outburst."

 

"Because of  _your_ glasses," Wooseok retorts, standing up and pulling on his jeans without bothering with a shirt or underwear. Jinwook dives under the comforter.

 

He opens the door to find Minsoo determinedly avoiding his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, it's your room, go on in," Wooseok tells him. "But stop making it a big deal, Bumdeuk. I'm sure you find your way into Soo-hyung's bed every other night too."

 

Minsoo sputters like that's blasphemy. However, when both Jinwook and Wooseok fix him with deadpan looks, he sighs. "But you don't know when those nights are because we aren't as  _loud._ God, Seok, is Jin-hyung really that good in bed? I think you woke up the entire apartment complex."

 

Wooseok blushes but holds his head high and grabs onto some dignity while he's at it. "Goodbye, Bumdeuk." He walks away, headed for the bathroom, with a slight limp.

 

Minsoo enters the room, looking appropriately frazzled. He doesn't look at Jinwook as he heads to the drawers, grabbing pyjamas and stealing a pillow off the bed.

 

"Where are you going?" Jinwook asks, raising an eyebrow.

 

Minsoo doesn't anwer immediately, his face flaming red. He clears his throat, "Um... Soo-hyung's room."

 

Jinwook hides a smile. "Okay. Goodnight, Bumdeuk."

 

Minsoo exits the room, muttering something about how Wooseok influences Jinwook. The leader just shakes his head, lying back down on his pillow.

 

Just as he's dozing off (for the second time), the door opens and shuts. Without even having to open his eyes, Jinwook reaches for Wooseok, pulling him into his side. When Wooseok yawns, Jinwook presses a chaste kiss to his forehead.

 

There's silence for a few minutes, before Jinwook speaks.

 

"Hey, Seokie."

 

"What, hyung?"

 

"What did you mean by 'walking in on Yeinnie and Junnie'?"

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be honest, I wanted to write Kuhngyeol but I thought of this. I may get to the Kuhngyeol later though :-) and I liked the idea of UP10TION having nicknames among themselves, like 'Seok' and 'Jinnie' and 'Bumdeuk' etc


End file.
